When Past Catches Us
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Spoilers for episode 6x14 minus spoilers it's sequel from episode 6x13 Thanks Elodie my translator for allow me to share it with you, it’s simple an One shot of a moment Sawyer and Kate could share back in the cage.


_**Thanks Elodie my translator for allow me to share it with you, it's simple an One shot of a moment Sawyer and Kate could share back in the cage.**_

**Spoilers for episode 6x14 (minus spoilers it's sequel from episode 6x13)**

Zoe was always pointing at the groups with riffles. Sawyer exchanged a quick look with Kate before they ordered them to stand up. Jin helped his wife and squeezed her hand. Someone moved to Sawyer threatening him with his weapon for him to move on, this latter glared at the guy but walked, followed by his friends.

The woman walked to them and noticed the glaring look of the leader.

"He took something from us. It changes a lot of thing. So the deal is down and you're going to follow us."  
"Follow you where?" Hurley dared to ask a little bit worried.

Sawyer looked at him but Zoe did not answer.

"I think I should have stay in bed when they asked me to flight." Franck murmured.

They walked a long time, each one looking at the others then when they finally arrived. Sawyer swore.

"Son of a bitch."

Kate who was looking at him, frowned, not understanding, then she paid attention to the localization Sawyer was staring at. She stayed frozen.

"Dude!" Said Hugo seeing the cages in front of his eyes.

The blond one sighed and looked at Kate. She forced a smile on her lips even if she didn't like the idea of being emprisoned again.

Zoe moved to the sonic pylons, and pushed the buttons. Kate tried to scan the numbers but one of the guards put himself in front of her. She turned her head to Sawyer and breathed a sorry.

"It's not your fault Freckles. They're not stupid… well it depends where we're going to end up."

Kate nodded understanding his insinuation.

Zoe and Widmore's guys turned to make them move forward. Jin and Sun passed Kate and Sawyer and looked at them. Jin nodded when his eyes crossed his friend's, his wife looked at him suspiciously. He answered to her with a smile and she said no words. Claire passed them too glaring at Sawyer blaming him for having trust him. She might stay with John.

Sawyer and Kate were the lastest and Zoe moved to him furious.

"Move, you're a prisoner."

"Yeah yeah. I know the road, thanks. Hope the meal will be better this time."

The woman fixed at him, surprised and Sawyer took advantage of this to take her riffle and point it at the first guy in front of him.

"Listen Sweetie, cages and I, it's big love, but I had a deal with this son of a bitch of Widmore. I don't give a shit of your story with Locke. Now you're going to bring us to your boss. If not I..."

"Put your gun down Ford or I shout her."

He turned around and saw a guy threatening Kate with his weapon. Only a few seconds spent before Sawyer threw the riffle onto the ground, surrending. The guy pushed Kate forward and she crashed onto Sawyer's chest.

The cage closed behind them and Sawyer glared at Zoe.

"If we cannot go to your boss, maybe he could come over."

"I'll see. I'll bring you some food later." She answered walking away after having entered the security code. Sawyer sighed resting his forehead against the bar. Jin and Sun sat on the granite block, Claire stayed away from everyone, while Hurley watched the cage with attention.

"Dude, did you live here ?"

The blond one turned and nodded to answer to his friend, he was the one to blame.

"James, it's not your fault. We'll find a way to get out of here." Said Jin to reassure him.

He thanked him with a smile and leant back against the bars. His eyes scanned the place, remembering another time. He avoided to look at her, who was next to him.

"I'm sorry", she said.

He looked at her this time, surprised.

"For what?"

"I didn't see that guy coming, if I did, we wouldn't be here and…"

"Those guys are less stupid than the Ben's team, Freckles, that's not your fault. It's mine."

He sighed and added :

"Maybe Jack was right."

"What about?"

"We should have stayed on the Island and should have frightened Locke."

She smiled faintly.

"We're still on the Island."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah."

Then silence settled. Sawyer sat down and she did the same.

"I don't think Jack was right."

Once again he turned his head to her, surprised. She looked at him in the eyes.

"He believes he has a destiny here, something to do. I had something to do, now it's done, I can leave."

He smiled amused.

"I don't think… the thing you had to do is so right…"

"I know but she's his mother and… it's hard to lose someone you love. I don't want her to feel that way."

They looked at each other without a single word. She turned her gaze away smiling.

"Aaron loves zoos and one day, he asked me if I'd like to be in a cage and which animal I would like to be with… I answered that I've been in a cage once and that I had an animal as a companion."

Sawyer smiled too.

"Nice to be an animal for the kid."

She bit her lower lip and confessed looking at him.

"I didn't want him to tell everybody I've been in a cage with a man, who's blaming himself for locking me in again with him."

"Okay… so it wasn't true, was it?"

"Maybe yes maybe no," She answered shrugging. "It doesn't change the fact you don't have to blame yourself. We did it once, we'll do it again."

"I'd like to have your optimism, Freckles."

She didn't say anything else and watched Claire. After some minutes of silence, he asked.

"If we leave this island for good, would you come with me?"

Kate looked at him stunned.

"What?"

"Visit Clementine… I don't think Cassidy will greet me arms opened even if I bring flowers."

Kate laughed.

"She doesn't like flowers."

"It's a girl thing, isn't it?"

"Not every girls, Sawyer."

"Okay, not all, what could I bring so?"

"Me."

"When you said that Cassidy and you were close, I haven't imagined…"

"Shut up!" She rolled her eyes.

"So will you come?" He asked again seriously this time.

"Haven't you said we'll never leave this cage?"

"I said 'if'…"

A faint smile drew on her lips and nodded.

"Of course Sawyer, you'll see how adorable she is."

"IF we leave those cages."

"Yeah… IF."

"At least we are not disoriented, here."

Kate acquiesced, he stood up and give his hand to help her.

"Wanna a fishbiscuit?"

Her smile was her answer.


End file.
